


If

by creativwritingmind



Series: Two [31]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	

"So, have you boys ever kissed each other?" "Ah...no." 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Entering the hotel room an dropping face first on the large bed Josh groaned deep and intensly. Their planned day off had quickly developed into a neverending string of interviews once people realised they were in town and given the fact that Tyler was not very talkative that day it had been up to him to answer all the unpleasent questions, despite of being just not good at it. 

While the younger always came up with funny remarks he started to stutter, blushed, and was in common even more awekward then he already used to be. Realising that Tyler hasn't fallen face down beside him, what he had kind of expected after that shitload of a day Josh forced his body to turn then, only to find his friend standing at the beds end, starring down at him while nervously biting his nails. The drummer knew this habbit well, it occured whenever Tyler was about to tackle an uneasy topic, something he was afraid would bring up the first fight in their flawless six years of friendship.

So far, he had never managed to get Josh frightened, shocked or pissed enough to make that happen, but somehow the singer had the feeling that this time he was fairly close. In more then one ways. "You ok?" the older asked from the bed, shifting only high enough to take off his shirt and then stretch out his body, the waistband on his black jeans sliding lower in the process. You see, a simple "Yeah." would have maybe been enough to end the tension, but pondering a certain question all day in his mind Tyler decided to for once in all the time they knew each other not to ignore it. 

"Why have we never made out?" he bursted instead, maybe even more surprised by how casual he sounded then his friend itself. Yawning Josh mumbled something along "You never asked." before his eyes went wide, his hand fell beside him and his expression changed to pure terror. "Wait, what?" Recognising that it was a bit late to take the question back Tyler squinted his eyes painfully as he replied: "Why have we never like...kissed or something? I mean, don't get me wrong, it's not that I wanted to...but obviously everyone thinks we have done it at least once." Tilting his head, trying to find out if this was an serious discussion or some sick kind of joke Josh gave back carefully: "Aaaaannnd because everyone things we should, you think we should too?" 

Shaking his head, turning and sitting down Tyler let himself fall on the bed beside his friend, mimiking his position. That was when Josh knew this might have been one of those conversations, you know, those ones, the seldom upcoming all nighters they pulled off and that seemed to get them even closer no matter how weired they became. "You're not getting my point! It's not them telling us go on, fuck each other...they just assume we do or did. Many people do that...everyone does. The frick, even Jordan asked me if I screw you one day! I think that should mean something." 

Sitting straight up, slightly turning and starring back at the younger Josh lost his nerv for a moment. "Wait, WHAT?" "Oh, come on, can't you just focus?" Opening his mouth for a reply, but closing it again the drummer fell back down, covering his face with his arm. "I can't believe you and my brother talk about my sex life." "Well, it was more like our sexlife?" "There is no such thing as our sex life, dude." "And see," turning to his side and probbing his head up on his ellbow Tyler smiled, "now you got what I'm talking off." 

Letting his head roll aside and glancing out from under his ellbow Josh found it strangely comforting to see the younger so relaxed. For a while now Tyler had been pretty at the edge and there had only been seldom moments where they could come down, talk, be alone together. The singer needed such converstations badly to stay grounded and even if Josh wasn't sure if he liked where this were leading to he decided to go with it. 

"You know, maybe there would have been something between us. If you were a girl. Or I. Or we'd meet in another universe, or whatever. It just didn't happen. And everybody pretending it has already doesn't mean that it has to happen anytime." "What if I want. Like. Try." Slowing his voice to an halt with the dropping of the last two words Tyler started gnawing his lips now. This was definitly the kind of shit that had the potential to brake friendships. 

Taking a deep breath, removing his arm and turning to his side himself Josh faced him then. "If I wouldn't know your twisted little brain so well I'd probably yell at you right now, but because I do I assume you don't even think anywhere near sexual of this, am I right?" Letting out the air he had held Tyler let his head fall on the pillow then with a sigh. "I'm so freaking happy you are my best friend, you got no idea. I mean...you just get it, everytime, don't you?" Sighing himself Josh shrugged. "About trust, hm?" He didn't wait for a reply, he didn't need confirmation. 

"So, what do you want me to say? That, if I'll ever get to the point I want to try to make out with a guy you'll be the first one I'll come to?" "Something like that, I guess." Launching in suddenly and pecking his front then Josh laughed out loud before he turned around and got his weary body comforting for sleep. "Alright, so I'll let you know. Nice dreams, honey."


End file.
